


Harvest Time

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoë isn't getting on well with the countryside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW100 'pollen' challenge.

"How are you finding the countryside, Zoë?" the Doctor asked.

"Everything's very untidy," Zoë said. She looked down at her muddy boots. "And dirty."

"Och, come on." Jamie patted her on the shoulder. "Getting out in the fresh air can only be good for you. Not like on that space station."

Zoë frowned at him. "The air there is precisely adjusted for oxygen ratio, temperature and humidity." She sneezed. "And particulate matter is filtered out."

"What matter?" Jamie asked.

Before Zoë could answer, another sneezing fit overtook her.

"Pollen," the Doctor explained.

"Ah." Jamie couldn't resist a grin. "Hay fever."


End file.
